Ragged Hunger
by Galiko
Summary: Barnaby smells of violets.


**Ragged Hunger  
>[500 Themes: 125]<strong>

* * *

><p>Barnaby smells of violets.<p>

On him, it turns to something heady and feathery-light all at once, something_intoxicating_, and it drives Kotetsu wild. He smells of something wild and elfin and so freshly, gorgeously divine and it's the reason for what is happening now, the reason for why Kotetsu couldn't help himself and why Barnaby is on all fours, crawling in front of him, flushed and lips parted as he pants, tousled and naked and eager.

Kotetsu, on the other hand, is in the seat of power tonight – legs slightly splayed as he sits upon the edge of their bed, legs clad in slacks tuckeded into black, lace-up boots. He isn't sure _what_ about the way Barnaby smells that riles him so – maybe it's because it's a bit _delicate_ for once and not so outright masculine? Maybe. If that is the reason, then Kotetsu is sure that he wants watch him fall apart, to crumple and break in the most pleasant of ways.

It isn't something he thought he would _ever _want of Barnaby, but in bed, in situations like _these_, the best thing is to watch Barnaby lose himself entirely.

"Go on."

A simple order, and one Barnaby seems to understand completely as he nuzzles his cheek against the side of one boot, and those perfect, full lips part as he licks a stripe up the side of one. Kotetsu shudders as he watches, hands clenching briefly into the side of the bed before he gives in and reaches for Barnaby's hair instead, grasping and tugging and twisting soft blond curls.

Barnaby's mouth moves elsewhere, then – teeth catching upon black laces and unravelling them with his teeth. Kotetsu twitches as Barnaby's tongue darts out, tracing along the leather up to the very top of one boot, teeth catching and tugging and Kotetsu's toes curl within that damned boot, imagining Barnaby doing the same to actual skin and fuck, the follow-up of that tongue flicking out over a full lower lip is enough to make his vision glaze white.

Barnaby is ducking out of his hold, then, to bend lower still – submissive and downright _demure_ as he kisses Kotetsu's feet like the older man is a god, gaze so intensely blazing up through his lashes that Kotetsu's mouth goes dry and it's all he can do, then, to snatch Barnaby back up and drag him between his legs. He likes the way Barnaby is panting, then, high cheekbones flushed and mouth already parted,_asking_ for something to be shoved into it. Just _asking._

With his other hand, Kotetsu is fumbling with his belt, cursing it and cursing his fly all the more. It almost _hurts_, freeing his erection from his pants, and the room is a stark, cold chill against it that makes him hiss out a sharp breath. A jerk upon Barnaby's hair, and it isn't so cold anymore – Barnaby's lips are hot upon him, dragging from root to tip, that hot, _sinfully_ hot tongue lapping at the head of his cock and Kotetsu digs his nails against the blond's scalp in encouragement.

"Suck it. That's a good boy."

Barnaby jerks in his hold, eyelashes fluttering with a low groan, and Kotetsu swallows with him roughly as he watches the bob of Barnaby's adam's apple. Now he can smell those damned violets and _arousal_, hot and thick and perfect as Barnaby's lips part and he swallows Kotetsu's cock whole. The bump of it against the back of his lover's throat is enough to make Kotetsu growl, both hands wrapping up within Barnaby's hair to jerk him down, to enjoy the hurried swallowing and tightening around every inch, the slick, intensely_ good_ pressure around him.

Of all the things Barnaby does to him and that he can do to Barnaby, this has to be among his favorites. Just _watching_ Barnaby crouched between his legs, lips stretched around the width of him, eyes sometimes shutting as he sucks and moves courtesy of Kotetsu's pull and the jerk of his hips – fuck, _fuck_ that's good. Too good, really, because Kotetsu knows how much Barnaby likes being used like this – likes being his toy, likes having his face fucked, likes having Kotetsu tell him what to do.

It's a power trip that Kotetsu never knew he appreciated _having._

He pulls back to come, a hand yanking Barnaby's head back as well to better tip it up as he spills himself over the younger man's face. Barnaby is a sight indeed, splattered in come that smears his glasses and trickles down his lips that are swollen and parted as he pants for a full breath, so flushed and aroused and yet so_satisfied_ even though his_ body_, at least, is unfulfilled.

"Good," Kotetsu manages to pant out himself. "Yes. Perfect. God, you're perfect, Bunny."

Delicate things could occasionally stand a bit of rough handling, after all, if they were as well made as this.


End file.
